Je n'ai jamais été
by Sylae
Summary: ... tandis que les plus bas et les plus vils crimes étaient commis au nom de l'amour, de l'argent, du pouvoir, de la vengeance, je n'ai jamais été victime de ces vices si communs à l'homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à votre mort.


**Je n'ai jamais été**

Tandis que les hommes s'évertuaient à s'entretuer, tandis que les plus bas et les plus vils crimes étaient commis au nom de l'amour, de l'argent, du pouvoir, de la vengeance, je n'ai jamais été victime de ces vices si communs à l'homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à votre mort.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'aimer, alors qu'en réalité je le vivais chaque jour, chaque seconde de ma vie, et encore maintenant, comme une plaie, une blessure, une brûlure jamais cicatrisée. C'est douloureux. Chaque respiration me brûle la poitrine, chaque pensée me torture. Parfois, un souvenir de vous me fait l'effet d'une pommade apaisante, l'impression d'une paix intérieure retrouvée, mais la réalité finit toujours par s'imposer et la douleur est intolérable.

Vous auriez dû le savoir. Vous qui côtoyiez les personnes malades, parfois des personnes déséquilibrées, vous qui à mon contact aviez flirté avec des criminels et des gens sans vergogne, ou poussés à l'extrême par le désespoir, vous saviez jusqu'où les gens pouvaient aller. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vous a volé votre sacoche, vous avez résisté. Vous auriez mieux fait de vous préoccuper de l'essentiel de votre sécurité. Si cela ne vous suffisait pas, vous auriez pu penser au chagrin incommensurable de votre épouse, aux êtres merveilleux à qui vous auriez donné la vie, et à moi. A moi à qui vous avez insufflé la vie, et que vous m'avez repris de la plus cruelle des manières.

Une foule de questions m'assaille, depuis. Des « et si… », des « pourquoi… »… Et si j'avais été là ? Et si j'étais celui qui, vous ayant entraîné dans des aventures intrépides, mis face au danger… Si j'étais celui qui vous avait habitué à réagir, à vous battre ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi vous ? Je haïssais particulièrement cette dernière question, cette éternelle rengaine, que j'avais déjà entendu des centaines de fois, de la bouche de personnes qui avaient perdu leurs proches dans des circonstances hasardeuses, fortuites. Maintenant, je comprenais, je ressentais cette injustice qui me cisaillait le cœur, me martyrisait l'esprit et le corps. Comme un cri de colère, un appel au secours, l'impression que la vie n'est qu'un vaste chaos, et que rien n'a de sens. Rien n'a de sens sans vous. Comme si mon horloge s'était déréglée, et que les heures disparaissaient, englouties par les affres de ma solitude.

Le paysage enneigé fait écho à mon cœur glacé. Mon corps est engourdi par le froid, par la position que je conserve depuis plus d'une heure déjà, peut-être deux toutes les minutes se ressemblent désormais, à attendre une libération qui ne viendra jamais. J'observe une femme passer, qui m'accorde un regard de pitié alors que je mendie, dans la rue. Elle a les mêmes traits doux, le même teint blanc que votre épouse. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, la pâleur de son visage s'était accentuée, tranchant avec la couleur noire de sa robe de deuil. Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu la même douleur que celle que je pouvais contempler dans mon miroir. Dans le salon ce jour-là, il n'y avait que deux êtres en sursis.

Peut-être pensiez-vous, comme j'ai voulu vous le faire croire, que je méprisais votre femme, que non seulement je la détestais de nous séparer mais qu'en plus, je pensais qu'elle ne vous méritait pas, qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour vous. Oui, je l'abhorrai de m'éloigner de mon seul ami, de l'être qui me complétait. Mais jamais je n'ai méprisé cette femme droite, douce, aimante, que vous chérissiez tant et qui vous le rendait comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire. Et j'ai du respect pour cette femme, en particulier ce jour-là, ce jour où je me suis retrouvée debout, face à elle, dans ce salon qui avait été un des lieux de votre vie commune, de votre avenir désormais révolu. J'ai du respect pour l'amour ardent qu'elle vous porte encore, et pour la force qu'elle manifeste en ces temps pénibles.

Bien que nous vous portons un amour profond et sincère tous les deux, nous réagissons différemment à votre mort. Mary est l'image même du chagrin, de la résignation, de l'affliction silencieuse et lancinante. A l'opposé, je ne suis que désespoir, rage et tourment. La douleur est vive, lacérante, à en hurler, à vouloir tout casser. Mary a compris. Je crois qu'elle a compris plus de choses que moi-même. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte.

Accepter. Comme si c'était facile. Vous êtes mort sans savoir, vous êtes mort en pensant qu'en être égoïste, possessif et égocentrique que je pouvais être, je préférais fuir plutôt que de supporter de vous voir heureux avec Mary. Mais c'est faux. J'ai préféré m'éloigner parce que votre départ, votre mariage m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je craignais déjà, à savoir que vous étiez plus qu'important pour moi, plus que mon seul ami, plus que mon colocataire de longue date et mon collaborateur enthousiaste, plus que ce que je ne serais jamais pour vous. Je vous aime, John, depuis longtemps, depuis toujours sans doute, tapi au fond de moi. Et ces mots, vous ne les entendrez et ne les connaitrez jamais.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter, tout comme je ne peux pas accepter la brutalité de votre mort, l'injustice de votre assassinat. Je l'ai traqué. Parce qu'il me fallait un responsable, parce qu'il y en avait un, parce que j'en avais besoin. Je l'ai traqué une semaine durant, et à force de persévérance et de perspicacité, je l'ai trouvé. Me menant à cet instant précis, dans cette rue isolée, face à ce bar sordide. A cet instant fatidique, où cet homme sort de l'établissement. A cette seconde surréaliste, où je peux enfin mettre un visage sur le monstre qui hante mes nuits.

Je découvre un homme assommant de banalité, le manteau élimé, le pantalon trop court, qui s'inquiète de protéger sa cigarette du gel. Il s'avance dans la rue, rustre, non travaillé par le remords. Comment je le sais, me demanderiez-vous ? A son poignet scintille votre montre, celle que je vous avais offerte pour Noël dernier. Mon cœur fait un bond saisissant dans ma poitrine à sa vue, et je cesse brusquement de respirer. Mes muscles se bandent, prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

J'ai envie de lui saisir le cou à deux mains et de serrer fort comme il vous a étranglé, de le jeter dans la rue comme il vous a abandonné, sans vie, dans la neige, la gorge bleue. Cette vision, cette pensée me soulève le cœur, mais je n'ai rien à vomir. Je n'ai que la haine pour compagne, et la vengeance comme nourriture. Cela ne vous ramènera pas, j'en suis plus que jamais conscient. Cet homme-là vous a volé votre vie, m'a détruit, a condamné votre épouse. Et rien de ce que je ferais n'arrangera cet état de fait. Pourtant, j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas rationnel, ce n'est pas moi. Vous avez toujours su m'influencer, John, même si je n'ai pas toujours aimé ce que vous éveilliez en moi. Encore moins en cet instant.

L'homme s'éloigne je le suis dans les rues délabrées du quartier, les jambes endolories mais la volonté inflexible.

Je revois le regard de Mary, alors que je la quittais sur votre perron. Je la revois me toiser de ses grands yeux bleus, sonder mon âme. Et ses traits, passant de la contrariété à la résignation :

- Prenez soin de vous, Sherlock.

Un avertissement, qui comme les vôtres jadis, tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd car je ne voulais pas entendre. Mais Mary a compris, Mary a su avant que je ne comprenne réellement ce que j'étais devenu : un homme doté de ses plus vils instincts, de ses réactions les plus primaires. En me cachant derrière mon esprit cartésien, derrière mes méthodes minutieuses et didactiques, derrière ma logique froide et implacable, je n'ai pas vu que ma raison était assujettie par mes sentiments. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un esprit esclave de son cœur. Surtout un esprit comme le mien.

J'ai passé ma vie à résoudre les situations les plus inextricables et les crimes les plus ingénieux, sans jamais être animé des vices humains qui en étaient la cause. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce moment, où je regarde mes mains, couvertes de sang.

Il y a mille façons de supprimer un homme je crois avoir été confronté à toutes les configurations possibles. Alors que je contemple votre assassin à terre, le visage enfoui dans la neige écarlate, je vois l'acte d'un homme calculateur. La mise à mort brutale, sans hésitation tout semble indiqué l'œuvre d'un homme sûr de lui, dangereux. Ce spectacle est tellement peu représentateur de ce que je ressens. Mais voilà tout ce que je peux montrer aux yeux du monde entier. Un masque froid, manipulateur, supérieur. Vous seul saviez voir au-delà.

Je rentre chez nous, le pas lourd. Mme Hudson détourne le regard en me voyant, et je vois ses lèvres trembler. Sous mon manteau entrouvert, mon déguisement affiche quelques éclaboussures écarlates. Je l'ignore, monte les escaliers et m'arrête sur le seuil de notre appartement. Ce n'est plus le vôtre, depuis quelques temps déjà, vous me l'aviez clairement spécifié. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le mien. Mes yeux vides détaillent les rideaux ternes, le parquet strié, le chaos qui règne, que j'ai passé mon temps à instaurer à votre plus grand désarroi. Tout cela m'est si étranger désormais. Je devrais avoir envie d'en partir, de fuir. Ce lieu n'a plus d'âme, et c'est ce qui me retient. Il est à mon image.

Je m'avance, laisse tomber mon par-dessus miteux et retire ma chemise poisseuse, que je jette sur le côté. Torse nu, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, vis-à-vis de celui que vous occupiez constamment. Un de vos vieux journaux traîne encore sur le guéridon, froissé. Je reste un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide, las. Je ne suis pas soulagé, j'ai juste fait ce que j'avais besoin de faire, j'ai laissé libre cours à cette rage viscérale, sans en retirer aucun bénéfice. C'est vide, insipide. Si pathétiquement humain.

Mme Hudson entre, je reconnais ses pas feutrés et y dénote une certaine hésitation. Je n'y prête aucune attention. Elle installe un récipient rempli d'eau sur le sol, et en sort une serviette immaculée, qui vire rapidement au rouge alors qu'elle nettoie mes mains. Je la laisse faire, pris au dépourvu. Lorsqu'elle se lève après avoir terminé son ouvrage, je croise son regard :

- Vous devriez partir.

Je ne réponds pas ; elle sait que je n'en ferais rien. Elle sait que je resterais là où il reste un peu de vous, que je ferais semblant, que je continuerais de montrer ce masque d'insensibilité au monde. Que je continuerais à côtoyer les crimes, les mystères, la cocaïne, le danger.

Elle saisit la chemise tâchée, se relève. Elle semble hésiter, avant de dire d'un ton dénué de reproche mais chargé de regrets :

- Mr Watson n'aurait pas voulu ça.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien lui faire maintenant ?

Aucune colère dans ma réplique, juste la douleur, la tristesse. Enfin.

Mme Hudson acquiesce en silence, et sort de la pièce avec la preuve de ma culpabilité, que personne d'autre ne verra. La preuve de mon humanité, dont personne n'aura connaissance. La preuve de mon amour, que vous-même n'auriez pas voulu regarder en face.

* * *

Oui, c'est déprimant, oui je promets de revenir bientôt avec quelque chose de plus revigorant ! Désolé pour le bad :(, j'espère qu'au moins il est réussi !


End file.
